


Cataclysm

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-14
Updated: 2002-01-14
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: A twenty years old Harry is hurt in a car accident and Severus is there to help.





	Cataclysm

**The Car Crash**

Professor Severus Snape was trying to figure out what was making the damn noise. It took him a moment, before he remembered the Muggle telephone he had installed in his quarters during the war again Voldemort. Wizards and witches were often stranded in Muggle cities and the telephone had proven to be of great help, at least once the wizards figured out how to use it. The phone had not rung for four years now.

"Hello," Snape answered timidly. No matter of their positive uses, the Potions master was still distrustful of Muggle inventions.

"Hello, I'm Nurse Owen. I'm looking for Mr. Snape," the voice said in a very professional manner.

"That's me. How can I help you?" Severus was getting nervous. How in God's name did a Muggle have his phone number?

"Sir, we have you as the contact person in an emergency for Mr. Harry Potter. He has been in a car accident…" Snape was only half-listening after that. He hadn't seen Harry since his matriculation, three years ago. They had become friends, or at least not enemies, while fighting against the Dark Lord, but they were not close by any means. Returning his attention to the nurse, he wrote down the name of the hospital and the location before ringing off.

It was still impossible to Apparate from Hogwarts. For this reason, Severus quickly made his way outside the castle, before Apparating from the wizarding world to reappear in a Muggle hospital in London.

The inside of the hospital looked as busy as King's Cross Station during the holiday season. No one paid attention to the tall man, dressed in a black silk robe, who had appeared out of thin air. Severus moved quickly to the fourth floor as he had been instructed. There was an eerie silence in the intensive care unit, broken only by the flicker of the neon lights. He looked around until he found the nurse station and neared it.

Professor Snape was soon directed to Harry's room. Everything he had seen during his fight against Voldemort had not prepared him for the sight in front of him. Magic hurt, but it did so leaving little or no physical evidence. The car accident had made the damage clear on Harry's body: cuts, bruises, a swollen eye. The Muggle medical intervention hadn't helped either. Tubes were going in his unconscious body as if he were an object. Severus leaned against the door from the shock. It took all of his control to steady himself and move closer to the bed.

His mind started racing. What should he do now? The nurse had said that there was little that they could do, except wait and hope. Hope was not something Severus relied upon. Magic would be Harry's only chance. Harry obviously couldn't Apparate while being unconscious. He couldn't be moved, too much damage would be caused. Damn, he should have asked Poppy to go with him. He needed his potions.

Knowing that his presence alone would do nothing for the young man, Severus Apparated once again. Within minutes, he was back with Madame Pomfrey at his side and a leather bag full of phials containing his powerful potions.

"Poppy, I'm not sure how much we can do. The Muggle nurse told me that it would take him months to recuperate, if he ever woke up. He can't wake up in a few hours and be fine."

"Please, Severus, do you think I'm a fool? Besides, the boy's body is so damaged that it'd take weeks to recover even using all our magic. We'll just make sure that he wakes up, for now. Once he's better, you can tell them that you wish to take him in a private facility and we'll take him to Hogwarts."

The Potions master was surprised at how quickly his colleague had come to a solution. His mind couldn't seem to move from the fact that Harry was in danger of dying, again. He wasn't sure why he had been affected so much; he should be used by now. The famous Harry Potter had risked his life every year that he spent at Hogwarts, but for some unknown reason, this was different. He was so intent in trying to understand the reason that he never saw Poppy cast the spell.

"I'm ready to go, Severus. Harry will wake up tomorrow morning. Give him one phial of this potion for the next four days. In a week, young Potter should be ready to travel. I'll send Hagrid with that motorcycle contraption of his. Did you hear me Severus?"

"Yes, Poppy, I heard you," he snapped back. It wouldn't do to become a pathetic and caring git in front of other. "He'll sleep, I'll give him the potion, and Hagrid will come to pick him up. I think I can remember those instructions. My first year potions are more complicated than that." He stopped his rant only to start again when he though of his classes. "I need someone to cover for me, while I'm stuck here babysitting this brat."

"Don't worry. I'm sure Albus will take care of it," Madam Pomfrey said nonchalantly, causing Snape to become even angrier.

"Of course, we always accommodate Mr. Potter's needs. We've been doing it since he started school and we're still doing it now that he has left the school." He sighed. He really didn't feel that way. He had worked with Harry in the fight against Voldemort, he had learned to respect the young Gryffindor, and maybe he cared just a bit. But old habits were hard to break. Poppy didn't seem to mind, though. She just patted him on a shoulder before Apparating away. 

Severus pulled a chair closer to the bed and prepared to spend the night there. His hand seemed to have a will of his own and soon it covered the hand of the Boy Who Lived. He was soon asleep, still holding hands with his least liked ex-student.

* * *

The sun shone through the partially closed blinds. Severus woke up with a startle and a backache. He was too old to sleep on a bloody chair. And why was he sleeping in one, anyway? It took him a moment to remember where he was. 

It took even longer to register that he was still holding Harry's hand, a hand that was timidly moving. His head shut up and black eyes stared into green ones. Severus quickly moved his hand away, but only to put it back on Harry's forehead with a sigh.

"Harry, listen to me. You were in an accident. I don't know the details, but they are not important at the moment. You were in coma. That thing in your nose is supposed to make you breathe, or at least, that's what the Muggle nurse told me. Madam Pomfrey did a spell. You have to drink the potion until you're well enough to go back to Hogwarts. Do you understand me, boy?" 

If Harry had had the strength to speak, he would have remarked how human his professor sounded. Instead he only nodded. He drank the potion, which tasted awful. He was asleep within a few seconds.

The nurse found Severus still sitting in the chair, fingers joined with Harry's, a serious expression on his face, which usually kept his students away, but which didn't intimidated the nurse in the least.

"You know, Sir, people in comas respond to things they know. Maybe if you talk to him, he'll wake up." Her voice was kind and Snape really didn't feel like being nasty to her. He was too tired for sarcasm.

When she left, he started talking as she suggested. It was stupid, he knew that Harry was not in a coma any longer, but talking helped, he just wasn't sure if it helped Harry or himself. He told the sleeping boy, really a man now, about his life in the past three years. He told Harry how he missed the three Gryffindors who were always breaking the rules. Life at Hogwarts was really different without a Weasley to get in trouble, but he misses the Boy Who Lived even more. No one else challenged him as much as Harry had. 

Severus continued talking until a screaming from the hallway distracted him. He got up; made certain that Harry was covered and comfortable before walking out the room.

"I should have known. Black, stop yelling, there are sick people here," Snape practically hissed the words. He was forced to work with the man in the past, but his hatred for Harry's godfather only increased with time.

"They won't let me inside because there's only one person allowed in intensive care. How did you get to be the one to stay with Harry?" Black was furious. He was Harry's only family; he should be in that room.

"Quiet now, before they throw us all out. Let's move out of earshot and I'll tell both of you how Harry is." For the first time, Snape acknowledged the presence of Remus Lupin.

"He's right, Sirius. We are all here for Harry. Just calm down and let him talk." Sirius looked at Remus and smiled. "Okay, luv, but after he's done, I'm going into that room," he said softly to his friend and lover, but throwing an evil stare to the Slytherin professor.

Severus started telling them about Poppy's plan, about the potion that Harry needed to take, about Hagrid taking Harry to Hogwarts with Sirius' own motorcycle. He left nothing out, knowing that he had little to gain from lying, except more screaming from Black.

"I have just one question for you, Sevvy," Sirius said menacingly. "Why did they call you? What did you do to Harry?"

"Oh, shut up, Black. Do you truly think I had anything to do with a car accident at the outskirts of London while teaching at Hogwarts?" Realizing that he was the one screaming at the moment, Severus lowered his voiced and continued resignedly. "Look, I don't know why they contacted me. Just go and sit with him for a while. He probably won't wake up until tomorrow, but you never know. I'm sure he would love to have you around. I'm going back to Hogwarts and I'll be back in one hour." Without waiting for a reply, Severus Apparated away, leaving behind a very surprised Sirius Black.

**Waking Up**

Madam Pomfrey Apparated directly into Harry's room. Severus was sitting on the chair next to the bed, just like he had done for the past four days. He looked tired, however, it seemed as though his soul was more exhausted than his body.

"How are you, Severus?" asked politely Poppy. She knew her friend too well to expect a truthful reply.

"I'm just fine. I'll be a lot better when we can take the brat to the school and I can go back to my potions." He took a deep breath and went on. "Who is teaching my classes?"

"Professor Lupin has taken over the classes for the time being. Since he was going to stay in the area with Black, Albus thought it would be best." Poppy counted up to three before a new rant started.

"The fool knows nothing about potions and he'll spoil my students. He threats them like kittens, instead of the uncaring imbeciles that they are."

"You can always go back to Hogwarts. I'm sure Sirius will be more than happy to stay with Harry during the day," she said casually, but a smile appeared on her lips as soon as she saw the shocked face of the Potion Master.

"The fact that he wants to be here is enough to make me forget about those idiots we call students. I guess my classes will be fine for another few days."

"Yes, Severus, and the boy's health has nothing to do with the fact that you haven't moved for four days. I think you're going soft in your old age, Professor Snape." The teasing was obvious, and even Snape couldn't suppress a true smile. "Now about my patient..."

Severus interrupted her abruptly. "Yes, about your patient. Are you sure that his reaction is normal? He hasn't woken up once during the day."

"Have you paid attention to the potion you're giving him? Have you paid attention to anything besides Harry?" When she saw the blank look on her friend face, she just continued, "It's one of your sleeping potions. You, better than anyone, should know that he couldn't wake up until its effect wears off." 

"I must be more tired than I feel to make such awful mistake. Sorry about doubting you."

"Yes, I'm sure it's just exhaustion that prevented you to notice your own potion the first time you gave it too him. After all, you would never let concern for a student interfere with your life." She stopped, waiting for a rebuttal of her sarcastic remark, but Severus stayed uncharacteristically silent. 

"As I was saying, this new spell will undo some of the damage to his internal organs. I still can't do much without raising the Muggles' suspicions. He'll wake up tomorrow. We'll let him stay here another few days and then I'll send Hagrid. He'll be in a lot of pain, so make sure to perform a pain numbing spell until we can get him under my care." She planted an affectionate kiss on Severus' head and disapparated before he could complain.

When Harry woke up the next morning, he found his former professor staring intensely at him. The next thing he noticed was that they were holding hands, while Snape was using his free hand to gently push his hair from his forehead. Harry expected the contact to stop, but to his surprise, Severus never let go.

"Good morning, Harry. Poppy was here yesterday to see you and I'm afraid that we can't give you any more potion if we plan to get you out of here. I'm going to let the nurse know that you are awake. The Muggle doctors have to visit you. After they are done with all their prodding, I'll do a spell to numb the pain."

Harry simply stared at him. It would be ironic if after surviving a car accident, he were to die from a heart attack caused by a nice professor Snape. 

"Potter...Harry, do you understand what I told you?"

Harry finally nodded, but the simple effort caused intense pain to radiate through his body.

"Stay still for once in your life," Snape practically screamed, then he softened his tone once again. He wanted Harry Potter to trust him; he really didn't want to know why at the moment. "Just do what I say, and I promise I'll get you through this with the least amount of pain possible."

A feeble okay from Harry was all he needed before he went out to inform the Muggles. It took over twenty minutes before those stupid fools left Harry alone. They had talked about mysterious and speedy recovery. Severus mumbled about stupidity and the public sanitary system. Once they were alone again, he quickly performed the spell, providing much needed relief for Harry.

"Thank you for everything, Professor."

"It's just a simple spell, Potter. A first year could probably do it, with the possible exception of Mr. Longbottom."

Harry chuckled, his arms rapped around his ribcage to stop the dull ache he could feel through the spell, but soon his arms were back at his side and his hand was once again covered by Severus's.

"Yes, thank you for the spell, but I wasn't referring to it and you know it. You know, I heard you while I was sleeping. I remember what you said."

It was Snape's turn to be shocked. He couldn't even remember what he had said to the boy. He had poured his heart out for the past four days. It felt good to rid his soul of all the pain he suffered through the years, but he never thought for a second that Harry would have a clear recollection of his babbling.

"Did you really miss me, Snape?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"Please, Potter, that smirk is really unnecessary. Besides, that's more Malfoy's style." Severus almost slapped himself. He was getting comfortable with Harry. He was caressing his hand like a stupid teenager. Why did he have to mention Harry's boyfriend?

"Well, I wouldn't know. Draco is too busy breaking hearts, now that he is a famous Quidditch player. We broke up six months ago."

"I'm truly sorry, Harry. I had no idea."

"It's okay. I'm getting used to being alone, again. I had plenty of experience about solitude in my life." He sounded dejected, but couldn't cover his feeling. Moreover, he felt that he didn't need to lie with Snape. The professor would know exactly what he meant.

"Stop pitying yourself. You have friends and family. Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger already informed Albus that they'd visit you at school. Black and Lupin rushed over here, even though I would have been happier if they hadn't." The cold voice was softened by a kind gaze and a thumb running in circles over Harry's palm.

"You know I love them, I really do, but...They have each other: Ron and Hermione, Sirius and Remus. We see each other few times a year, usually when I survived a new death-inducing experience," they both chuckled at the statement, "but then they leave. What about you?"

"What about me, Mr. Potter?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Harry would have intimidated by the 'evil eye' if he hadn't grown used to it.

"You don't scare me anymore. Actually, I think you look sexy when you do that." Shit, shit, shit did he really say that? To his professor? To Snape? He blushed under Severus' amused gaze, but he forced himself to answer the question. "You were always there to help me, even when I thought you wanted to kill me. No matter how much you hated me, you made sure I was safe. I guess I want to know if you'll still watch out for me."

"I never hated you, Harry. I thought that all the special privileges were going to get you killed. That's why I tried to keep your feet grounded," he honestly said, leaning even closer to the young man. "I'm not saying that I liked you, but I didn't despise you as much as I may have pretended to. And yes, I'll always be there for you," he added with a smile.

What ever else he might have wanted to say was lost when Harry painfully moved toward him and kissed him gently. "Thank you. And I am not saying I like you either." Both started laughing. It was easier than dealing with the implications of that kiss.

**Coming Home**

Harry had been at Hogwarts for the past week. Madam Pomfrey had worked constantly to repair the damage caused by the accident. Now, he was just recuperating and was expected to leave the infirmary in another three days.

Ron and Hermione came as soon as they found out that he was awake. Sirius and Remus were also there. However, Madam Pomfrey had refused to let them in the room the first five days, saying that Harry needed rest. Unbeknown to the four, Snape had spent every free moment with Harry, including the entire weekend. Poppy didn't have the heart to send him away.

They spent their time talking, Severus would read to Harry, they'd even played wizard chess, the older man winning every game, to no one's surprise. They discussed many things: their past, Voldemort, Severus' job; but they never discussed the accident or anything that happened afterward. The kiss, however, was always on their minds. 

On the sixth day, Ron, Hermione, Sirius and Remus stormed into the infirmary. The four spent the next two days with Harry. However, they were forced by the stern healer to leave at night. Her patient needed to rest and no one would interfere with his recovery. Of course, the moment they walked out, Snape would come in. If Madam Pomfrey was aware of his presence, she never commented on it.

"You don't have to lurk in the dark, you know."

"Since you're surrounded by the Potter fan club during the day, I thought that night visits would be better."

"You are more than welcome to stay when they are here. They won't mind."

"Potter, stop being an idiot. Your friends are still afraid of me. Your godfather despises me. Remus is the only one who threats me like a person and that's mostly because I make that potion for him. So don't tell me that I'm welcomed."

"Maybe, if you weren't such a stuck up prick, they would treat you like a human being." 

"I'm surrounded by people I hate and who despise me in return. I'm tired and overworked. I would rather be under the Cruciatus curse than willingly subject myself to the presence of Black. But I'm not 'a stuck up prick'. You, however, are a brat, if you can't understand this." His deliverance was slow and calm, but Harry could sense the sadness behind those words.

"Don't talk to me as if I were a child," he sulked. He really didn't have the heart for a sarcastic reply.

"I _am_ old enough to be your father and you are a brat most of the times. So what would you like to do tonight?"

"Maybe, you should go. You said you're tired and you have classes tomorrow." Now he really sounded like a whining toddler, but he couldn't refrain himself. "But if you want to stay, I guess we could talk."

"I would think that that's exactly what you did with your friends, the entire day, " Severus replied while positioning 'his' chair next to the bed.

"They talk and I answer, but it's always about safe subjects. Never want to know what I think, not really. They haven't even asked about Draco." Harry felt the warmth of Severus's hand and lean to the touch, closing his eyes. Neither moved for a few minutes, each savouring the tenderness of the moment. Eventually, Snape sat back, but his hand stayed on Harry's smaller one.

"Since you're so talkative tonight, I have two questions for you? First, why did the hospital contact me?" He hadn't asked yet, and was curious to hear the answer.

"Well, for two reasons: one, every time I was in danger you were there. I still remember my first Quidditch game and how you tried to help me. And two, I don't know any Muggles, except for the Dursleys, but they'd be happier if I were dead. You're the only wizard I know with a phone. What was I supposed to say? In case of an emergency, please send my snow owl with a message. Just tell her to go to Sirius and she'll find him. But don't worry about the delay since he can Apparate and it will save time. I can just see that going well."

Snape snickered. He was impressed that Harry had taken the time to analyse this. The boy usually rushed in, without much planning. "Fine, I still have a question. What the bloody hell happened out there? I heard the nurses talk. You ran into a pole at 260 kilometres miles an hour. No brake marks on the road. You hit the pole at full speed." Severus closed his eyes. He was so mad with the boy that he could kill him at the moment. His next thought was that he better stop calling Harry 'a boy' if he didn't want to feel like a paedophile, because what he was starting to feel for Harry was nothing an adult should feel for a boy.

"Hey, I was driving a Ferrari and I got distracted...I was driving and a song came on the radio. It reminded how lonely I felt. Me, Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, I was alone, nobody to care for me. I started crying. I didn't realize how fast I was going. I wiped my eyes and then I saw the pole. I didn't have time to use the brakes. I don't think it would have made a difference anyway." 

Harry broke down and started crying. For an instant, Snape froze, but then he sat on the bed and pulled Harry near him. He didn't move until all the tears were shed. When Harry calmed down, he rose, only to be pulled back by the young man.

"Please, stay with me. I just want to be in your arms. I don't want to be alone," he pleaded. There was no need. Severus knew what being alone felt like and wouldn't wish it on anyone, especially Harry.

"Very well, but I warn you, if Black finds us like this, he'll send you to St. Mungo's faster than you can say 'expelliarmus'."

"I'll take my chances with him. Just don't leave me." Harry lowered his head and rested on Severus' chest. He fell asleep listening to the strong heartbeat, while a hand was brushing his unruly hair.

"He's asleep, Severus. You can go if you want to."

"Thank you, Poppy, but I'll stay if you don't mind."

"Just be careful with what you do."

"I would never hurt Harry. You should know that."

"I wasn't worried about him. I was worried about your heart, my friend."

Madam Pomfrey left the two men lying on the bed. She wished that they would both find what they were looking for before either one would get hurt.

**Confusion**

Severus was dreaming. He could feel soft skin on his cheek, strong fingers raking his hair, gentle lips pressed on his. The kiss was tender, wanting without taking. He heard someone call his name, but he didn't want to wake up. This felt too good. When he finally opened his eyes he saw Harry a few inches away.

The young wizard moved forward and resumed kissing his former professor. This time, the kiss got more demanding. Severus moaned when he felt a tongue snake into his mouth, probing every inch, duelling with his tongue, before pulling out and teeth began nibbling on his lower lip. He finally pulled back, breathless.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter."

"Good morning to you too, Professor Snape."

"Do you greet all your former professors this way, or am I special?"

"You know you're special. I have a question for you now. How long do I have to kiss you before I can call by your first name? It's quite awkward to call you 'professor' when I have my tongue down your throat."

"I think it would be quite awkward to call me anything when your tongue is stuck in places that shouldn't be."

"What a witty comeback, Sevvy. Now let's eat. Get the two trays that that Madam Pomfrey brought up. I'm sure hospital food wasn't up to your standard."

"Yes, my lord. Would you like me to do anything else?" He protested while getting up to get their breakfast. Harry just giggled. "And if you call me Sevvy again, I'll have to kill you. Your horrible godfather came up with that nickname, and as you can imagine, I hate it."

Severus nestled back on the bed, put the drinks on the nightstand and started eating from his tray. Harry just stared at his plate.

"What's wrong, now?"

"Well, since I'm sick, I don't know if I have the strength to eat. I may need help."

"For God's sake, Harry, you're really acting like a brat now. I like to remind you that I have classes to teach after you're done playing." However, he started feeding Harry, who had a smug smile on his face.

"When, exactly, did you become such a pain in the ass? You were bad when you were a student, but now you're absolutely impossible." 

"I think Draco has rubbed off on me. I lived with the man for three years. You can say I learned from the master. You always thought that he was perfect, maybe you should live with him."

"Don't be stupid. I never thought he was perfect, but he was a Slytherin and Lucius' son. I had to threat him better than the others. I did like him, though. He would listen to me, while some were too busy with invisible cloaks and mysteries to solve to pay attention to my classes."

They continued sharing their food, while talking. Harry brushed Snape's lips with his fingers. His green eyes were filled with sadness at the memory.

"I'm sorry, if we were so terrible in your class, but you did threat us like we were lepers. Maybe you shouldn't intimidate your students so much. They may learn more, if they felt comfortable."

"A kiss and now you're telling me how to run my classes," the Potions Master snapped back, before regaining control. "Look, I'm sorry. I've done things alone for a long time and I don't react well to criticism. I can't change, at least, not so quickly. I promise that I'll think about what you said, but now I have to go scare the wits out of my second year students."

He kissed the infamous scar and got up. When Harry grabbed his hand, he just smiled and planted a passionate kiss on Harry's lips. He left, his robe billowing while he walked.

"You are one complex and sexy man, Severus Snape," Harry murmured to the empty room.

* * *

The room was once again filled with Harry's friends and family. He loved them dearly, but at the moment, he wanted them to leave so that he could spend time with Severus. He wasn't sure when the attraction had began, but it was obviously there.

This was also so different from his story with Draco. The intense hatred he shared with the blonde Slytherin had turned into passionate love. If he really thought about it, they were never friends, they were lovers. With Severus, their forced friendship during their fight against Voldemort seemed to be developing into something else, something more. Harry was eager to see where it would go.

He turned his attention back to his friends when he heard his godfather's sarcastic voice.

"Come to spread some misery and sullenness, Sevvy."

"Sirius, stop. He is more than welcome to stay. Nice to see you, Professor," he added with a smirk. Severus almost smiled, but it was enough for Harry.

"Thank you, Harry, but I wouldn't want to interfere with this Gryffindor reunion. However, there is someone else who came to see you." He stepped aside to show the blonde head belonging to another infamous Slytherin.

"Hi, Harry. I came as soon as I found out."

"Draco." He couldn't speak. Why now? He hadn't heard from his lover for six months. He had told Severus that they had broken up. The truth was that Draco left when the Quidditch season had started and they hadn't talked since. The news about his lover would usually come from the gossip columns that would link the blonde seeker with a different beauty every week.

Hermione was the quickest to get up. She practically dragged everyone out to give the two some time alone. Harry looked over when they left, his gaze stopping on Severus. He wanted so bad to talk to the older wizard at the moment, but the reassuring look he got in return made him feel a little better.

Draco moved closer and kissed him. The passion was obviously long gone. This felt more like a kiss from a childhood friend, but it still hurt inside. Six months of waiting and hoping boiled over in an instant.

"You never called me. I had to read about all your affairs in the papers, but I never got a call from you. You could have least had the courage to tell me to my face."

"I obviously made a mistake. I shouldn't have come. I'll just go."

Harry was enraged. He knew that if he weren't so weak, he would have beaten the shit out of Draco. He didn't want to use magic, no, he wanted to feel the skin crack under his knuckles.

"You don't understand, bastard. You should have come when you realized that you didn't want to be with me. You should have had the guts to face me. Now, you just want to run away again."

"I'm sorry. You're right, as always. You're never wrong. But you know, Harry, you left me long before I left you. You never talked to me. I was jealous that you would prefer to talk to your friends or Sirius, until I realized that you don't really talk to them either. You keep everyone at a distance, always afraid to get to close. I'm sorry, but I can't live like that. I had enough of that when I was growing up. I don't need to go through it again." He sat down, looking deflated.

"I'm sorry too, Draco. I didn't know you felt this way. You're probably right. I don't really let people in, I never did. I learned to keep my mouth shut when I was a kid. It was safer. Please, just stay with me for a while, before you go."

The two spent the afternoon together. Soon, it was time for Draco to leave. They shared a kiss. It was poignant. They had been enemies for six years and lovers for more than three. This was the end of more than a relationship; it was the end of their childhood. They both had tears in their eyes when Draco left.

Harry was still crying when Severus sneaked back in the hospital wing. He silently sat on the bed and just pulled the young Gryffindor into his arms. "Shush, Harry. It'll be alright." Severus whispered sweet nonsense until Harry stopped crying.

Inside, the Potions master was anything but calm. He had almost fainted when he had seen his favourite Slytherin arrive at the school. He only knew that the two had broken up, but he didn't know what this reunion would do to whatever was developing between himself and Harry. He had been overjoyed when he witnessed the blonde young man leave the room with red eyes and wet cheeks. However, seeing Harry so distraught brought anything but joy.

"I knew it was over, but it still hurts so much."

"I know, Harry. You have to understand that Draco has been part of your life for ten years. You shared intense experiences, especially in your sixth year at the school. No one can go through all that and not develop a strong bond. But, if you're really upset, we can tell Mr. Weasley. He has been waiting since first year to use Draco as a punching bag." They both laughed. The first true smile to cover Harry's face since Severus had left him early in the morning. 

"Do we have a bond too, Severus?" Harry's voice was shaking. He didn't think he could face another rejection today.

"We do, Harry. But Harry, a bond forged on past experiences doesn't guarantee a relationship. You just witnessed that."

"I think it's more. When Draco was here, he told me that I never talk to anyone I know, but he's wrong. I've told you more about me that I've told anyone else. It just feels natural."

Snape suppressed a laugh. "Natural for famous Gryffindor Harry Potter to feel comfortable with infamous Slytherin Severus Snape. I think you're still suffering from the concussion."

Harry was not joking, though. His eyes reflected the seriousness of the discussion. Severus knew that Harry wouldn't drop the subject until he faced it in a mature fashion.

"Look, Harry, I agree with you. We have talked about anything and everything. I've told things that only Albus knows and some that he doesn't even know. But we were locked away in our world. We don't know what will happen once you get out of this room. If we choose to continue this, you'll have to face your family and friends."

"I did it for Draco, I'll do it for you."

"It's not as simple. Just look at the age difference. I went to school with your father. Do you really think that Black won't oppose us? I don't want to come between you and them. I know what it's like to lose a family."

"So what? We stop. We go back to insulting each other. I go back to a miserable life so I can spend two weeks out of the year with my family. What?"

"I don't know. I don't have all the answers and I can't choose for you, Harry. You're old enough to know the consequences. We just have to make this decision together. We just don't have to do it tonight. You need to sleep for now."

"Will you stay? I like waking up in your arms." Harry smiled, the sparkle flashing in his emerald eyes once again.

"I like that too. Goodnight, Harry."

**Confrontations**

Harry walked through the dungeon to reach the potion classroom. He was looking around to see if anything had changed, but it looked the same. The feeling was completely different. Gone were the fear and innocence of his student days, replaced by a sense of anticipation and happiness. He could do somersaults from the joy. 

He carefully opened the door, not wanting to disturb the class in session. He shouldn't have bothered. The moment he entered the classroom all eyes were on him, well almost all. Snape continued checking a potion that looked a sickly colour. When he was finally satisfied that it wouldn't explode, he turned to the newcomer.

"Hello, Mr. Potter. What can I do for you?"

Harry's self-confidence started to falter. The moment he left the infirmary, he ran for the dungeon. He never planned what he was going to do. Now, he found himself in front a room full of students. 

"I...I came to..."

"Speak up, Potter. I have a class to teach and no time to waste," Severus barked, but Harry could see the smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Bastard, he thought, I am going to make him pay for this.

Harry moved slowly toward the Potions master. He knew that everyone was staring at him. When he reached the older wizard, he stared with sparkling green eyes. 

"I just wanted to you to be the first to know that I was sprang from the hospital wing," Harry almost drawled the words. He spoke softly and none of the students had heard him. Then, he lightly brushed his hand against Snape's and Severus blushed. They could hear the students murmur, but neither was paying much attention.

"I'm glad you told me, but you better go. I had enough humiliation in front of my students for one day."

"Next time, don't embarrass me and we'll be both happier." Harry left laughing.

* * *

The day seemed to drag on and on for the Potions Master. He wanted to get to the end of his lessons, so he could spend some time with Harry. His students had done nothing to comply with his wishes. There were three melted cauldrons, a broken jar, misplaced ingredients and a foul-smelling liquid all over his classroom. Severus proceeded to clean up. He usually would reserve that task for students serving detention, but not tonight. All detention would be served with Filch. 

He finally entered the Great Hall just in time for tea. He went to his usual seat, but found that the sitting arrangements had been changed to accommodate the five visiting Gryffindors. Now that Harry was fine, they were eating with the rest of the school and Dumbledore had insisted that Harry and his friends would sit at the teachers' table. 

Sirius Black was occupying his chair. This is not my day, Severus though. He started to leave, when Harry called him.

"Come, sit with us. I'm sure we can squeeze an extra chair for you." His smile was neutral, but the message was clear. Severus couldn't have been happier if he had invented a potion to cure cancer. However, the rest of the group was not as happy. Ron and Sirius sent looks that threatened to incinerate Harry. Hermione was staring with her mouth open. Remus was the only one with an amused smile.

The rest of the meal went smoothly, or so Harry and Severus thought. Neither realised that with each passing moment, they had started to close themselves in their little words. Their discussion was animate, the subjects known only to the two of them. A few times, Harry had casually rested his hand on Severus's arm, unaware of what he was doing him.

When Severus noticed that the six of them were the only ones left, he knew that it was time for him to leave.

"I'd better go. I still have papers to correct. Goodnight, everyone. Get some rest, Harry," he added while gently patting the Gryffindor's shoulder.

"I can't promise you that. You never know what a curious Gryffindor can get into," Harry teased. Severus laughed heartily. 

"I think I do know. I've kept an eye on you for seven years. That damn invisibility cloak sure made my task impossible."

"That's the point of an invisibility cloak. Besides, I don't have it here at the moment."

"Just get some rest or Poppy will drag you back to the infirmary for another week," he added seriously and left without waiting for a reply.

* * *

"What are you doing here, Black?" Severus did not want to have this conversation. His first instinct was to hurt this man, his enemy, but he knew that Harry would never forgive him.

"I want to know what you're planning, Snape."

"My classes for tomorrow at the moment," Severus replied sarcastically.

"You know what I mean, you lousy bastard. You have some scheme involving Harry. But I warn you: if you don't stay away from my godson, I will kill you this time."

Severus snapped. No one was going to threat him this way, especially this hypocrite standing in front of him. "I am Harry's friend and nothing you can say will change that. I don't intend to turn my back on him just because it makes you uncomfortable. And while we're warning each other, let me tell you something: you ruined my life once, but you won't do it again." 

Severus took a deep breath. He could feel his hand moving toward his wand by its own volition. He was determined not to hurt Black, but he was going to let him know exactly what he thought of him.

"We both know why you hate me so much. This has nothing to do with the fact that I'm a Slytherin, nor with the fact that I was a Death Eater. This is about jealousy. The great Sirius Black was jealous because he could have the entire student body but one person: Remus. And when Remus became my friend, you couldn't stand it. You almost killed me because you were jealous!"

"That's not true! You were insufferable and I didn't want Remus to get hurt!"

Both men were screaming at each other, wands drawn out. Severus was seriously thinking about hurting his nemesis to be with Harry, but thinking about the young man gave him the strength to calm down. He put down his wand and moved away from it, to show his good intentions.

"I'm not talking to you anymore. We both know that it's more than true. You're doing the same thing with Harry, at this very moment. You can't stand the fact that he talks to me, that he actually likes me. I won't back down Sirius, not this time. And now I think you better leave, before we both do something we may regret."

Sirius Black stormed out from the dungeon. A small doubt had planted itself in his mind, though. Maybe, Severus didn't want to hurt Harry.

* * *

Severus was surprised when he heard the knock on his door. No one ever came here. When he opened the door, he was pleasantly surprised to find Harry standing there.

"I thought you were going to rest." Harry just shrugged his shoulders and went inside, shutting the door behind him.

"What happened with Sirius? I was in their room with Remus when he came back. He was mumbling and I heard your name, but he stopped talking when he saw me."

"Don't worry, Harry. There were just things that needed to be said. We didn't kill each other, nor did we hex each other. That is an actually improvement in our relationship. Now sit, you shouldn't be walking around so much."

Harry let Severus walk him to the couch. He was indeed tired, but the thought of being alone in his room was not appealing, not when he could be spending time with the older man.

"Don't you ever take that robe off? I mean it looks good, but it can't be practical." 

"I'll tell you a secret. Unlike the students, most of the teaching staff wears nothing under their robes. They are more comfortable that Muggle clothes."

"So the secret is that the teachers here are kinky old farts."

"Do shut up, Harry. I was actually going to change to go to bed. I do not sleep with my robe, if you were wondering. Just give me a minute."

While Severus went to the bathroom, Harry surveyed the room. Everything was orderly. He had expected spider webs and potion ingredients, instead he found row after row of books, both magical and Muggle, beautiful and expensive crystals, and reproduction of famous masterpieces. The walls were light in sharp contrast with the darkness of the rest of the dungeon. It was as if Severus was a different person from Professor Snape.

Harry's observations were abruptly interrupted when the other man returned. Harry was drooling at the sight. Severus was wearing black silk pants, flowing at the bottom, with drawstrings at the waist, a tight, white crew -neck shirt, which contrasted magnificently his jet-black hair and showed cased perfectly sculptured abs.

Severus stared at the younger man. He was really glad that he had gotten such a reaction. "Oh my, Mr. Potter, I think you actually like what you see," he said innocently. The smirk on his face revealed a totally different story.

"You look...you are...I don't think you should wear your robe anymore. Actually, forget that. Wear your robe. Students would be assaulting you if you showed up looking like that. Yeah, keep the robe." Harry blushed. He was babbling like an idiot and was glad when Severus changed the subject.

"Your friends will worry if they go to your room and can't find you," Severus said. He really wanted Harry to stay, but on the other hand, Harry was still weak and needed rest.

"I might have forgotten to give them the password to my room. I guess it just slipped my mind," Harry said casually. "I like our nightly chats. I don't want them to end simply because I'm not in the infirmary. Besides, I rather stay here with you than lay alone in my bed."

"You're not going to make this easy for me, are you? Fine, we can talk, but I want you in bed right now." When Harry raised an eyebrow, Severus just shook his head. "In bed, so you can rest, you little brat." 

"I'm not little and I'm not a brat. I have taken care of myself since I can remember. Stop treating me like an invalid," Harry protested, however, he got up and moved toward the bed.

"Since you've always had to fend for yourself, you shouldn't mind if I want to take care of you. And you are still recuperating from your injuries."

Both men lay down and soon Harry curled up against Severus' body. The older wizard wrapped his arms around Harry as if wanting to protect him from the world. However, his body seemed to have less noble intensions.

"Did you forget your wand or are you just happy to see me?" Harry asked teasingly.

"I assure you that ten months spent surrounded by underage students are not conducive to sexual restraint."

"I can take care of that for you," Harry said while reaching for that growing bulge. His hand was swept away before reaching its goal. Harry groaned.

"Stop, just stop. I don't think that sexual activities fall under 'bed rest and limited physical activity'," Severus retorted.

"You checked with Madam Pomfrey. I can't believe you did that."

"Harry, let's not have discussion again. No, I don't think you're a child. Yes, I think you don't take care of yourself. No, I won't treat you as a brat. Yes, I will make sure you don't injured yourself, not because you're stupid, but because I care for you. Now, please, just please for Merlin's sake, go to sleep."

"You're sure you don't want to..."

"Shut up, or I'll gag you."

"You're getting kinky on me, Severus. What else do you want to do?"

"Potter, it's taking all my control to keep my hands off of you when you're rubbing yourself like a bitch in heat. I will not have sex with you with the risk of hurting you. If you can't accept that, then you're free to go."

"You're a spoilsport, Professor."

"But you're not leaving." 

"I'm not leaving."

"Then, goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight, Severus."

* * *

**Resolution**

Professor Snape was walking briskly through the corridors when his eyes went to the window. He saw people outside and got curious. No one should be there at this time of the day since classes were in sessions. He neared a window and looked outside. 

A deep scowl appeared on his face. Harry and company were playing some strange ball game. Not as bad as Quidditch since they were still on the ground, but the young Gryffindor was still recuperating from the car accident and should not be allowed to play. He was ready to walk downstairs and let the youth know exactly what he thought of this little game, when he saw Ron kick the white and black ball and hit Harry square in the stomach.

Severus practically flew downstairs, robe billowing as he ran. 

"Bloody Hell, Potter, can't you ever do as you're told?" He practically screamed when he reached outside. His actions, however, contrasted his harsh words. He kneeled near Harry, who was still lying on the floor, took him in his arms and pushed his hair out of his face. Then he turned to look at the others. "What do you think you are doing? You are more brainless than your school records suggest."

"Leave them be. I wanted to go out; I was tired to stay inside," said Harry with a sigh. The look on Severus' face told him that he was in for a long sermon. He was surprised when the expression softened a little. 

"How are you feeling? Do you need to see Poppy?" Severus asked him.

"NO," Harry half screamed, "please, she'll lock me up again. I'm fine. And while I love to be in your arms, I think I'd like to get up now, " he added smilingly.

"Brat." 

Severus helped him up and planted a kiss on his forehead. The collective gasps from the four friends standing there were met by a raised eyebrow from Snape and by a sheepish grin from Harry.

"Mr. Weasley, I suggest you close your mouth and you and Ms. Granger can make sure that Mr. Potter gets inside and rests."

"You can't stop bossing people around, can you, Professor?" Harry teased while still wrapped in Severus' arms. He leaned forward and kissed the older man gently before going inside.

Remus spoke for the first time, "Sirius, love, go with them. I need to speak with Severus." He chose to ignore the evil look from his lover. When they were finally alone, Remus spoke again, "You love him, don't you?"

Severus sighed. "If I were I teenager, I would have said 'yes' in a heartbeat, but I'm not one. I care for Harry, deeply, but love is such an intangible word. I don't even know if I even believe in it any longer. I know he makes me happy. He is so mature for his age; he understands life, but the next moment, he acts like a child, full of innocence." Severus was smiling. "He makes me feel full of life. I don't think I was ever so care-free, even when we were in school."

"We lived in different times, Severus. We had to grow up fast," Lupin answered, but he was cut short.

"And he didn't? Harry grew up with those horrible Muggles, he then faced Voldemort every year, but he kept his innocence throughout everything. He really is a special person."

"That he is. James and Lilly would have been proud of him."

"As much as I would love to disagree with you, I have to say that genetics must be the reason for what he is. There is no way that the Dursleys can be credited for anything." It pained him to give James Potter any praise, but even he couldn't deny what a gift Harry was.

"It sounds like you really love Harry." Lupin was looking for a reaction, but when he didn't get any, he continued, "We are all leaving tomorrow. We decided to have supper in our chamber so we can spend the night with Harry. Why don't you join us?"

"I don't think that is such a good idea, Remus. Besides, he'll have his friends there."

"It's not the same. He would miss you all night. I can see how bright he gets when you are around." Remus left, hoping that Severus would change his mind.

* * *

Harry had been lying on a couch in Sirius' room for the past four hours. When he finally told his friends that Severus had reacted in that manner because he was supposed to be on bed rest, they started screaming at him and forced him to lie down. However, his so-called delicate state didn't prevent them from telling him exactly what they thought about his new 'fixation' with Snape.

"Harry, you are insane. First Malfoy, now Snape. Do you know how totally sick is that?" Ron was overreacting as always.

"Ron, I don't regret a single day I spent with Draco. He was my first serious relationship and it was stupid to think that it would last, but that doesn't mean it wasn't worth it."

"Are you saying that Herione and I will split up because it's our first serious relationship?" Leave it to Ron to hear only what he wanted.

"No, Ron, I'm saying that there is nothing certain when you start a relationship, but I want to see where this goes. I like Severus; I like to be with him; I love the way he listens to me. I don't see any reason why I shouldn't be with him."

"I can give you a few reasons, Harry," Sirius spoke up immediately. He had strong opinions on the subject. "He is a Slytherin, a Death Eater, he is a bitter and vindictive man, and he could be your father. Do you need more reasons?"

"Sirius, I know you don't like him," Harry tried to stay calm. He wanted them to see what he saw in Severus. That would be the only way that his friends and his godfather would accept them as a couple. "But his house really means nothing. He is a former Death Eater. He has done more to defeat Voldemort than many 'good' wizards. He has looked after my well-being since I started Hogwarts. Age really means nothing. And he is a very good man once you get to know him. He cares for me, Sirius, he really does." Harry could feel the tears threatening to fall. He needed his godfather to accept them.

"Sirius, leave Harry alone. He's an adult and he has shown all of us that he can make the right choices." Harry shot a grateful glance to Remus, who smiled back. 

The knock on the door surprised everyone but Remus. He moved quickly to answer it and let an uncharacteristically shy Severus in. The raven-haired wizard went directly to the couch where Harry was and sat next to him.

"What is he doing here?"

"I invited him, Sirius. Now that we are all here, we can eat." Remus motioned them toward a table set for six. The food appeared on their plates as soon as they sat. 

Severus moved closer to Harry and whispered, "Are you feeling all right?" Harry looked into the cold eyes of Sirius and the tears that he was suppressing, started to streak his face.

Severus removed his napkin from his lap; he elegantly got up, and knelt in front of Harry. He cupped gently the young man's face, trying to take the pain away by drying those salty drops. "Shush, it'll be alright. I'm here for you, Harry." The other four gaped, mesmerized by the softness and kindness in the Potions master's voice.

Harry rested his forehead on Severus', forcing a smile. "I know, Severus. Thank you," he said and then, proceeded to kiss the kneeling man. 

The kiss was more an affirmation of belonging and safety than of passion. Severus could taste the sadness mixed with the saltiness of the tears. His fingers moved to curl around the messy hair, pulling Harry closer to him. He could feel the uncertainty and worry and he would have given anything to make it all go away, to shield the boy, no, the man he loved from the pain. 

When they broke apart, they saw Sirius staring at them, a very different expression on his face. "I owe the two of you an apology." He turned to face his old schoolmate. "I can't say I'm glad about this, but if Harry is happy with you, as he seems to be, then I'll keep an open mind. I don't think I can do more at the moment. Too much water under the bridge, as they say."

Severus got up and neared Black with an extended hand. The two stared at each other for a moment, before the Gryffindor shook the offered hand. "Thank you, Sirius. I know this means a lot to Harry."

Harry joined the two men. He knew he had a huge smile on his face and probably looked like an idiot, but he didn't care. He was too happy; he would have died if he had to choose between the two. He hugged his godfather first and then, turned to face Severus.

"Does this mean that I can tell everyone that you're my boyfriend?" The teasing was unmistakable.

"Stay away from my students, Potter, or you'll pay," the professor growled, but the sparkle in his black eyes underscored the threat.

Ron sighed at the exchange. "You all know that this is just wrong. Snape and boyfriend are not words that should be associated, at least not when I'm about to eat," he complained.

"Mr. Weasley, you do understand that I'm still here. I may not be able to give you detention any longer, but I still know some Dark Magic," Severus deadpanned. 

Ron paled and sat down. He wasn't sure what scared him more: the threat or the possibility that professor Snape was actually joking with him.

"So, what now Severus? Will you take points away from Gryffindor when you two fight?"

"Anything to help Slytherin win the house cup, Sirius."

"That is not fair, professor," Hermione exclaimed shocked.

"Ms. Granger, _that_ was a joke. I'm sure you have read about those in your books." 

Hermione blushed. Harry giggled, Remus smiled, Sirius started laughing and Ron soon joined him. The whole encounter seemed to defuse the situation. They ate dinner and spent the rest of the night in pleasurable conversation.

As the night grew older, Harry could see Severus fidgeting. He was surprised that his boyfriend, he just loved to use the word, even if only in his head, that his boyfriend hadn't ordered him to bed already. However, as much as he wanted to spend time with his friends, his body was telling him that it was time to rest.

"Sorry, guys, but I really have to go to bed now. I'll see you for breakfast before you leave." He hugged the four Gryffindors and left with Severus.

"I assume that for bed you mean the one in my chamber." Harry nodded. "Very well, as long as you get some rest."

"Don't worry. The way I feel, I wouldn't be able to move even if Voldemort were chasing me."

"I, somehow, doubt that, Harry, but I'll hold it to it."

Truthful to his word, Harry fell asleep the moment they laid down, completely relaxed in his boyfriend's arms.

**Oysters and Champagne**

Harry ran from the infirmary all the way down to dungeon. For once the staircases were cooperating with him, standing still or moving to facilitate his trek. He knew that classes were over, so he didn't have to worry about students. He busted into the potions classroom breathless.

"Madam Pomfrey gave me a clean bill of health." He stopped to catch his breath, hands resting on his knees. For a moment, he felt like he did when he was a student, running through long corridors and down steep stairways. I should really learn to act more my age, Harry thought.

"I am really happy for you, but this doesn't mean you can run the marathon."

"Stop joking. I'm fine. You know what that means?"

"That you can play Quidditch again?" It was so easy to bait Harry when he was excited about something. The fact that he was excited about sex only made it more fun for Severus.

Harry grabbed his boyfriend from the sleeve of his robe. "Stop teasing and let's get to your bedroom." 

Severus, however, was not moving. "Harry, I am glad for your enthusiasm, but I have to finish this potion before it explodes on us. Just go do something and I'll see you back in my chambers for dinner."

Harry left disappointed. Doubts were starting to crop in his mind. Maybe Severus wasn't physically attracted to him. He certainly didn't react in the way hoped, considering that they had been waiting for weeks. 

Severus, on the other hand, had known about the diagnosis the moment Harry had left the infirmary, thanks to the owl that Poppy had sent to him. He had special plans for Harry. He wanted to make their first night together unforgettable. He just needed time to set everything up, so he was forced to send the youth away.

* * *

Harry gasped when he saw Severus open the door. The older man was wearing a silk robe, its colour was a deep green that contrasted the pale skin and accentuated the raven locks. Severus had tied his bangs in a ponytail while the rest of his locks fell straight reaching well past his shoulders. He looked impressive.

"Come in, Harry." He extended a hand and pulled the younger man to him. With one hand on the small of Harry's back and the other in the unruly hair, Severus slowly kissed his soon-to-be lover. He took his time to savour the young man in his arms. His tongue was inside Harry's mouth and came out only to trace Harry's lower lip. Satisfied for the moment, he broke the kiss and spun them around.

Harry was awestruck by what the room looked like. There were lit candles spread through the room, most of them slowing whirling in the air. Red and black roses were floating in the air, their loose petals swirling around the room. They walked to the table set in the middle of the living room, soft petals brushing against their skin.

"This is beautiful. I don't know how to thank you."

Severus pressed his body against Harry's back and whispered in his ear, "I'm sure you'll find a way." Harry leaned back against that muscular body, grateful for the support. His eyes closed, he needed to concentrate on breathing since his brain had stopped working when he heard those words.

Severus smiled. He loved the reaction he was having on Harry. He had been so nervous. Harry was young, full of life. It still amazed him that the famous Harry Potter would choose him when the Gryffindor could have had any wizard or witch he wanted.

"I hope you like what we're having for dinner," Severus said while revealing two plates of oysters. He took the champagne bottle from the ice bucket and uncorked it. He poured the babbling wine into two crystal flutes and handed one to a still speechless Harry.

"Harry, say something." 

"I've never had oysters before," Harry stated, still too dumbstruck. Severus chuckled. "Well, at least I know that you can still talk." 

Harry looked up and smiled. "This was unexpected, to say the least. I thought you had changed your mind when you..." He really hadn't meant to add the last part and felt really stupid. 

The older wizard raised his chin with a finger until they were eye to eye. "I want you, Harry. I just wanted to make it special for you." Harry simply nodded, but his eyes were sparkling. 

"Now, for your first oyster." Severus squeezed lemon on one and pressed it again Harry's lips. The young Gryffindor scoop up the oyster with his tongue. Their eyes fixed on each other. Severus drank some champagne and kissed the other man sharing some of the intoxicating liquid still in his mouth. Harry's moan turned into a growl when their contact stopped. 

"Muggles say that oysters are aphrodisiac," Severus stated calmly while eating one. Black eyes still fixed on his lover, wanting to memorize every line, every expression, and every reaction.

"Oh, I don't think I need anything to stimulate me even more, unless you want me to come in my trousers." 

Severus couldn't stop laughing, but he managed to answer. "Are you always so blunt, Harry?"

"You should know. I got more detention for talking back than for getting my potions wrong," Harry answered surly.

"If I remember correctly, you were usually standing up for your friends."

"Still got me detention."

They continued their discussion through the rest of the dinner. Severus couldn't stop smiling, which was unheard for him, at the sight in front of him. He could see every emotion reflected in those magnificent green eyes. They would sparkle when Harry would talk about Sirius or his friends, a blanket of sadness would dimmer them when they discussed his parents, they would flame in rage when they relived their fight against Voldemort. He was eager to discover what they would look like in the heat of passion.

Harry had been so nervous at the beginning that he hadn't realized how hungry he was. Once he relaxed and started talking, he ate with gusto. However, now that his stomach was satisfied, he had another hunger that he wanted to sate. 

He got up and slowly moved toward Severus. For a moment, Harry wished that he could move as seductively as Draco did, instead he felt self-conscious and his face was burning from embarrassment. The dark gaze fixed on him did nothing to alleviate his anxiety. He knew it was foolish: he was the Boy Who Lived, he had faced Voldemort more than once and survived. Besides, this should come naturally

Severus could not tear his eyes from Harry. The boy had grown up to become a handsome man: he was a few inches shorter of Severus, he had developed muscles in all the right places, his black and wild hair provided the perfect contrast for his emerald green eyes. And that sudden blush! He wondered how many times he could make Harry blush like that.

"Tell me something, Professor. I've read that very powerful wizards can do wand-less magic."

"Yes?"

"What would I chant to divest someone?"

"If I remember correctly, the magic word would be 'please'."

"That easy, eh?"

Severus pulled the young Gryffindor to him. Harry turned around so he was straddling the sitting man.

"Not easy, Mr. Potter," Severus stated in a serious tone. "Saying the word is not enough. The effect is gradual; buttons will open one by one." In the meantime, Harry had begun to deftly unbutton the green robe. "After new skin is shown, the caster of the spell must pay the right amount of attention to the naked flesh."

Harry sat up and looked at his lover with a shocked look. "You were serious. You really don't wear anything under your robe."

Severus used this opportunity to take off the cashmere sweater Harry was wearing.

"And why am I half naked already while you still have your robe on?"

"My dear Harry, it's obvious I'm more powerful."

"Don't you wish, Sevvy?" The older wizard growled and bit Harry's neck. When he heard the moan, Severus grew bolder. His fingers danced over the muscular chest, eliciting moans and whimpers.

"God...I thought...I was supposed to..." Harry wasn't able to think straight. Every cell in his body seemed to be on fire under those probing fingers. "Severus, please, bed. NOW." He wasn't sure whether he was begging or ordering, but he didn't care at the moment. He needed to be with his lover, naked bodies pressed against each other.

The two lovers moved into the bedroom. Severus swiftly opened Harry's trousers. Hands on the waistband, he quickly pulled down pants and boxers before pushing Harry on the bed. He pushed his own robe off his shoulder and let it fall on the floor.

Harry was resting on his elbows and took the time to stare for the first time at the naked body of his lover. His eyes widened in admiration. If Severus Snape commanded respect in those austere robes, naked he was perfection to be worshipped.

"You see something you like?" Severus asked in mock innocence.

"You're a cockteaser, you know that?"

"I haven't even started to tease your cock, Harry." With that he poured champagne on Harry's chest. The younger man shuddered at the coolness only to be replaces by a warm tongue that was cleansing him of the sparkling wine. 

Severus began tracing circles around the pink nipple, never actually covering it. When he finally bit it, he felt Harry's hips buck and their erections come in contact for the first time. "God, Harry, you feel so good." 

Harry grabbed his lover's hair and forced him into a savage kiss. "Fuck me, Severus."

"I will, Harry." He moved down again. Pouring some more champagne on Harry's stomach, Severus proceeded to lick every residue, thoroughly fucking his navel.

Jolts of pleasure shot through Harry's body. Incoherent mumbling consisting of 'god', 'coming' and 'Severus' were the most that Harry could manage. Severus sensed the impending orgasm and pinched the base of Harry's cock. Harry growled, but Severus just chuckled. "Not yet, I'm not done with you." 

A new sensation assaulted Harry. Lips tightly closed around his erection, teeth grazing sensitive skin, and a wetness so strange, but so erotic. It took him a moment to understand why it felt so different. He would have laughed at the realization if his body hadn't react so strongly at the new information: Severus' mouth was full of champagne. When fingers began to work his channel just as expertly as his erection was being cared for, he went over the edge. Weeks of waiting erupted like an awaking volcano, his seed spurting like hot lava. And Severus continued milking him until the volcano was spent.

Harry flipped their bodies around the moment that talented mouth left him. He slowly lowered himself and soon his lover was completely sheathed. He began to move slowly, his eyes fixed on the man beneath him.

"It seem that it's your turn to be speechless." 

"I could recite the ingredients for a love spell, but there really seem unnecessary at the moment."

"I never said I loved you," Harry teased.

"As long as you don't stop moving, I'm fine with you using me for my body."

"I bet you are, my dear Slytherin." But Harry wasn't stopping. He was raising his hips ever so slowly and lowering himself just as gradually. His fingers spread on his lover's chest. Their gazes locked together. True happiness reflected in those green eyes that had witnessed too much sufferance for someone so young.

Severus pulled his lover closer until their chests were connected, heartbeat against heartbeat. Harry's hands moved to his face and neck, forcing Severus to lose himself into that loving gaze.

Pitch black eyes filled with lust told Harry that his lover was on the brink. He gently bit Severus' lower lip. "I do love you, Severus."

The words proved to be the professor's downfall. Any restraint he possessed was shattered just like a fine crystal glass slipping on a hard marble floor. His orgasm hit him like furious tornado draining him of energy and breath. He held on to Harry while the Gryffindor found his release for the second time that night.

"I love you, too, Harry. I'm never happier than when I'm with you."

Severus continued caressing the man in his arms until both fell asleep.

**Forever**

Harry entered Severus' chambers - or more appropriately their chambers - and threw himself on the couch. His lover simply raised an eyebrow, but didn't question the younger man. It was obvious that something was bothering Harry. Severus also knew that Harry wouldn't reveal the problem until he was ready.

"Where have you been, Harry? I've looked all over the castle for you."

"I was bored. The Gryffindor Quidditch team was practicing and I joined them." Harry shrugged. Now that he was fully recovered, he had too much energy and very little to do. Severus tried to spent has much time as possible with him, but he had obligations to the school. "Why were you looking for me?" he added belatedly.

"I just wanted to ask you if you'd like to go to a party next Saturday. Albus decided to have a party for the teaching staff while the students are at Hogsmeade," Severus said while tying his hair into a ponytail. Since Harry had told him that he looked better with his hair pulled back, Severus had began to keep his long bangs neatly off his face.

When he turned to look at the young wizard, a scowled formed on his face. Sometimes, Harry did act a little too childish and it was taking all of his patience to stay in control. "We don't have to go if you don't want to."

"You can go by yourself. It's your school, your colleagues."

"It's your school, too. You know all of the professors. I don't see what the huge problem is."

"The problem is me, okay. I'm tired. First Draco, now you. I can't stand it anymore."

"Is this your way of telling me that you want to leave me?"

"That's not it," Harry said stubbornly, refusing to elaborate.

After waiting to see if there was something forthcoming, Severus began talking. His voice got louder and louder. "That's not it? So what exactly is _it_? Because you've been sitting on that couch for two weeks bitching and moaning without and explanation, and honestly, I'm getting tired."

"That's exactly my point. First, Draco keeps me in his apartment. He gives me a place to stay, he buys me food, and he even gives a Ferrari to drive. I don't have to do anything. He's ready to take care of me. He leaves and you're here. And now, I'm relying on you for everything. It's not even the money, I have money, but I feel like I'm throwing my life away." 

Harry took a deep breath. He wasn't sure what had caused this burst of emotions, but he was glad that he was telling Severus. "At least, when Voldemort was alive, I had a purpose. Now, I'm nothing," he whispered, feeling ashamed. 

Strong arms embraced him. For a few moments, he felt safe again. However, Harry didn't want to be completely dependent on his lover. Severus seemed to sense the hesitancy. "Harry, you mean so much: to me, your friends, anyone who has met you. You don't need to face death to be important. You need to find something that you'd like to do now that surviving the Dark Arts is not your first priority."

"I know." Harry sighed and leaned back on the couch. "I'm sorry," he added with a trace of a smile.

Severus sat next to him and pulled his young lover against his body. He began raking his finger through those wild locks. "It would be easier if you talked to me before you felt trapped. When will you learn that I am here to help you?"

"I don't know, Severus. It's something in me. Even when I was a student, I knew that I could go to Dumbledore, but I never did. Of course, you and Dumbledore seemed to know what I was up to, anyway." This time a true smile appeared on Harry's face. He was fond of those days.

"Harry, I'm not your teacher anymore. I don't want to monitor you. I'm your lover and I would hope that you trust me enough to tell me when you have a problem."

"Yes, I know. But I don't really know what I want, so I can't really tell you much. I just know that I can't sit around here all day doing nothing. I spent all my energy fighting against the Dark Lord and I don't know anything else. I don't have any skills except that I can be hexed with all the Unforgivable Curses and still be alive. That's not much for a resume."

When he heard the Potions Master chuckle, Harry got even more upset. "And speaking of problems, what's your problem with our relationship? You were eager to rub it on Sirius's face, but you haven't told the teachers or the students. Are you ashamed of us?"

"Please, be reasonable, Harry. Do you truly expect me to tell my students about my private life? What did you know about me when you were my student?"

"Not much, granted. But what about the teachers?" 

They were both angry again. This was their first fight and Severus didn't think he would have the strength to go through many of them. 'Why did I get involved with a twenty year old?', he thought. Then, he looked at those fiery green eyes and knew that he could not live without that blast of energy that Harry brought into his life. Trying to make his lover understand, he lowered his voice once again.

"I didn't think it was necessary to make an announcement. Poppy has known since the beginning. I'm sure Albus knows. The man knows everything that goes on in this school. I don't know how he does, but he simply knows. The rest of the teachers have seen us often enough to have figured it out. Besides, you practically live with me. Do you think that the staff here is so stupid to think that we're practicing potion making all night long?"

"Fine, I'm the stupid one. You're right. You know better," Harry spat out. With that he got up and left the room. 

Severus stayed behind. He sat with his elbows on his knees and his head resting in desperation on his hands. 'I have to fix this, somehow', he thought. But at the moment, he couldn't think how. It was time to speak with the one person who could help him.

* * *

"Come in," Professor Dumbledore said with his nose buried in a thick and dusty book. Raising his head, he saw his visitor and a twinkle appeared in his eyes. "Please, sit down, Severus. You haven't been here since young Harry has returned to Hogwarts." The teasing was camouflaged by an innocent smile. 

"I'm sorry, Albus. It's just...He is driving me insane, Albus. If I thought he was impossible when he was a student, he is a thousand times worse now that..." Severus sighed and slumped on the armchair in a way reminiscent of Harry's mannerism.

"Now that what? Now that you seem to be unable to sit properly in a chair, just like Harry. Now that he has no fear of detention."

"Please, Albus, you know exactly what I mean. Now that we are a couple. Now that we're fighting for the first time." Severus got up brusquely. "The man is absolutely impossible. He is happy and wants to conquer the world one moment, and he is depressed and does nothing but mope around the next. I don't understand him."

The Headmaster chuckled. "Severus, he is young; he's confused."

"I know. He's young and I'm old, but I thought I understood him."

"Severus, you're not old. You just spent your life learning what was necessary to survive. Harry did the same. You two have used all your energy to beat Voldemort and now," he paused and swept a hand in the air, "now, you have to learn to deal with everyday life. So, is there a specific reason why you were fighting?"

"I still haven't figured it out, Albus." Severus kept sitting and stomping back up to his feet every few seconds. He hadn't felt so restless in years. "Something about not realizing himself, it sounded like one of those feminist arguments in the 70's. Can't say I understood those either. Oh yes, shouldn't forget that I did not put a damn banner in the Great Hall declaring my love for him. I swear I did not say a thing. I only asked him if he wanted to go to your party."

Dumbledore was laughing shamelessly. "Severus, please, stop moving; you're making me dizzy." When the Potions Master sat down again, the Headmaster continued. "I take it that our Harry is feeling a bit fidgety. That shouldn't really come as a surprised. The boy was never good at standing around idly."

"Please, don't call him 'boy'. _That_ really makes me feel old."

"Severus, get over yourself. I'm over a century old. _You_ are a boy to me. What would Harry like to do? Have you discussed it with him?"

"No, I wouldn't say that. More like he told me that he is useless and his only claim to fame is his ability to survive the Unforgivable Curses. What am I going to do with him?" Severus asked shaking his head.

The older wizard reached him and patted him on the back. "I might have an idea. I just hope that the two of you don't kill me for it. As for the banner, I have no objection," he added with a smile and a sparkle of amusement in his eyes.

* * *

"Harry, are you ready? Albus wants to see us before we go to the party." The two have been tiptoeing around each other since their fight. Severus wanted nothing more than to take his lover into his arms and forget the past few days.

"Do you know what he wants?" Harry was always intrigued when Dumbledore was involved.

"No, he wouldn't tell me. He said that he wanted to speak to both of us together." 

Severus steeped out of the bathroom for the first time that evening. He was clad in Muggle clothes. Harry had told him that he looked better in them, and he wanted to please the young Gryffindor. He had taken him some time to decide what to wear. He settled on very tight, black leather pants, matched by a white silk shirt.

He could swear that Harry was drooling at the sight. Severus smiled. "I picked it for you. Do you like it?" the older wizard asked, still a bit insecure. 

"I love the outfit; I love you," Harry answered softly. Severus moved close to Harry and was relieved when the other wizard leaned back into him. "I'm sorry, love. I have missed you so much. I just don't know what to do. I wish I did."

"You don't have to do anything. I have to figure out what I want for myself. I just need you to be patient with me. I love you, Severus."

"Harry, I love you so much. I'll always be here for you." Severus kissed the Gryffindor gently. Soon, the worry of the past few days melted. He licked Harry's bottom lip, then began to leave butterfly kisses along Harry's jaw, his hands moving over the smaller body.

"Severus...Sev...stop...Sev." Harry pushed him away, his eyes darkened by lust. "We have to go, Severus. And if you keep doing that, we'll won't leave this room for a while."

* * *

The Headmaster opened the door of his office before they even knocked. It wasn't because of any premonitions or magical powers. No, the truth was that the two wizards had been talking and kissing and panting since the gargoyle had opened the outer door. Dumbledore just wanted to stop the two before they would get any more intimate in his hallway.

"Glad to see you two made up. Why don't you come in?" Looking appropriately ashamed, the two men sat down, Dumbledore, however, could see their lips threatening to curl up into a smile, if not more. He smiled himself: 'it's just wonderful to be young', he thought.

"As you know Severus, Professor Clearfield is leaving at the end of the term."

Both men laughed uncontrollably at the statement.

"That position is really cursed," Harry managed to say, still laughing. "Ten teachers in ten years."

The Headmaster was truly mortified. He had picked those ten teachers, but each year there was a reason why they would leave.

"See, Harry," Severus tried to sound his usual sarcastic self, but he, too, was laughing. "They were handpicked. First, we had that two-faced bastard of Quirrell."

"Please, Severus, don't be so hard on the man. He just wanted to kill me to help the Dark Lord."

"Of course, love, that explains everything. Then, we had fame-seeker Gilderoy Lockhart. The man could catch the headlines quicker than you can catch the snitch." They were laughing without restraint now. Even the serious gaze of the Headmaster couldn't stop them. "Let's not forget a werewolf, a fake Mad Eye Moody."

"I remember Professor Kovac in my fifth year. She would faint every time she saw my scar. Professor Rousseau who turned out to be a reporter looking for a scoop."

"That's enough, boys. I know that I should have picked better teachers for the position." Seeing the pained expression on Dumbledore's face, they stopped laughing.

"Professor, I know someone who is more than capable to teach that class," Harry said, turning to face Severus, who in turn smiled at him.

"I know Harry. I was going to ask Severus to teach the class next year." Before he could continue, the expected explosion occurred.

"But? I know there is a bloody but coming. Who's going to be this year? One of the Weasleys twins, Neville Longbottom, who the hell is going to teach the sodding class?" Severus' face was flaming. Harry thought that the man was going to have a heart attack. He got up and moved next to his lover and simply kissed him. The gentle gesture was enough to calm the Potions Master.

"Severus, I understand how you feel, but I have two problems with you teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts. First off, I can't find a better teacher for the potions class. You are the best at what you do. You may scare your students into learning, but I have no doubt that there is no wizard who is more knowledgeable on the subject." 

Severus seemed a bit calmer when he heard the explanation. The Headmaster took a deep breath. He knew that when they heard the rest he would either be a hero or dead.

"The second reason is that I think I know someone just as competent as you to teach the class and I'm hoping that he will stay with us for a long time. Harry, I want you to teach the class."

Both men looked at each other, stunned. Neither was talking or moving. Dumbledore wasn't sure if that was a good sign or not.

"I can't accept. That position really belongs to Severus and I won't steal it from him." Harry would have loved to teach, but he knew how much his lover wanted that class.

"For once, I agree with Albus. You are more than qualified to teach the class and if you're happy to stay here and teach, then I would love for you to take the position." The Potions Master turned and smiled at the Headmaster. He, then, hugged his lover. "I would love to have you here, at my side," he whispered in Harry's ear. 

"Okay," Harry answered quietly. Without worrying about the older wizard, they began kissing again; a tear slowly ran over Harry's cheek.

"Enough kissing, boys." The two turned to face him still smiling, Dumbledore smiled back. "We have a party to go to and an announcement to make."

The three wizards went to meet the other teachers. A few eyebrows welcomed Severus. The man was truly astounding in the sexy outfit and his colleagues had never seen him without his robes. Throughout the party, Harry and Severus were never more than a few centimetres away from each other, even if they never quite touched each other. 

"I see you two are still attached at the hip."

"Hello, Poppy. And no, we're not attached, at least not at the hip, and definitely not in public," Severus deadpanned. Harry turned crimson. The witch laughed.

"I knew you had a sense of humour, Severus. You just needed young Potter to suck it out of you."

"Young Potter can suck from me anything he so chooses." Now they were both laughing. Harry, on the other hand, wanted to disappear from Hogwarts, from the magic world, and maybe from planet earth altogether. He was saved from further discussion by the Headmaster.

"My dear friends, I would like to use this time to make an announcement. Harry has kindly accepted my offer to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts next year." Dumbledore clapped, but everyone turned to see Severus's reaction. When none was forthcoming, they, too, started to clap.

"Albus, I too would like to make an announcement," Severus said as coolly as he could muster. All eyes were fixed on him. "I want to congratulate Professor Potter. I know that besides me, only my boyfriend could properly teach that class." With that, he pulled Harry close to his own body. When he could feel all of his lover's body pressed against his, he kissed Harry languidly.

The reactions were immediate and varied. Poppy clapped, a few catcalls from the ghosts could be heard. Professor McGonagall dropped her glass of wine. Hagrid was cursing in English and few other languages. The Headmaster just smiled.

"Did we take care of all your problems?" Severus asked while playing with a strand of hair. 

"Yep, you did," answered Harry with the huge grin on his face. 

"Good, because you have to help me with a problem of my own," the Potions Master growled, pressing their hips together. Any doubt about the meaning of those words was dissipated by the erection pressed against Harry's crotch. 

The two wizards slipped out of the room and headed for the dungeon. The moment they closed the door, clothes were thrown across the neat sitting room. They both learned that leather pants, while sexy, are a bitch to take off, especially when you have a swollen cock. At this point, Severus heard the words: robe, easier, better, but it was too much for his brain to absorb at the moment.

Their vocabulary had reverted to the Stone Age, consisting mostly of grunts and moans. Miraculously, Severus remembered about oils and lubricants. It took all of his self-control to reach the nightstand and coat his erection before slamming into his lover.

Harry was lost to the sensations. They usually made love, slowly and carefully. This was raw, animalistic need. The pain at the sudden penetration soon became excruciating pleasure. He pressed back, meeting each trust with violent passion. When he felt a nail scratch his balls, then his cock and finally the sensitive head, millions of colours exploded before his eyes. His body was trembling and shaking; he felt as if he was flying.

Severus had never experience such a primitive need. All his actions were directed toward one goal: sexual gratification. With his fingers tightly gripping Harry's hips, he continued pumping into his lover with a never-encountered craving. When he felt muscles tighten around his erection, he came like water bursting through a broken dam.

Both lovers trampled on the bed, one on top of the other. Neither moved for a few moments.

"That was...Whow."

"Yes, it was, Harry." Severus rolled off and Harry scooted closer and rested his head on Severus' chest.

"Are we going to do it again, Severus"

"It depends." The tone was serious, almost sad.

"On what?" Harry was afraid. He didn't like it when Severus was so sombre.

"On you, Harry. You had so many doubts just a few days ago. A party and a great shag can't solve everything."

Harry let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding. "You stupid git. You scared the hell out of me. It's not the party or the sex, which is not to say that it wasn't great. I needed a reason to go on living. Now, I have a job I'm actually eager to do and I know that you're not ashamed of us. There is nothing else that I want."

"I guess this means that we can have passionate sex as much as you like, Professor Potter."

"I would love that, Professor Snape."

They were almost asleep when Severus stared at his lover. "You're right, it's not the sex. I love you and I want be with you forever. Am I asking too much, Harry?"

"Oh God, no, Severus. I don't ever want to leave you."

Two men who had witnesses and suffered tremendous sacrifices lives finally found peace and love in each other. They slept together, limbs intertwined just as their lives would be for the rest of their years.


End file.
